<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeblood by AlternateSmutAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819627">Lifeblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount'>AlternateSmutAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(literally), Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a bad person, Misogyny, No Romance, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Kylo Ren, emotionless sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wants an Heir. Phasma has a womb. The rest is simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phasma/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifeblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will probably be pretty short. Just some smut I had floating around in my head. </p>
<p>WARNING: This is pretty much just rape. There's no active resistance of it, but it is, in fact, rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood.</p>
<p>Blood was what fueled the galaxy. Both in the blood shed by a soldier and the bloodline that soldier carried inside of them.</p>
<p>Blood was life itself. Life, the Force binding the galaxy together.</p>
<p>If one could control the bloodline, they could control the galaxy.</p>
<p>Ren had picked her personally. Whether it was her incredible physiological profile or a simple long-set lust didn't matter. All that mattered was the simple matter of his Heirs. A next generation of Sith, all bound by blood to one of the most powerful members it had ever known.</p>
<p>She was at first incredulous, disbelieving. She wasn't aware that Ren even had a sense of humour.</p>
<p>Then, she was angry. She hid it well to any trooper or general, but to Ren her rage was as apparent as a bonfire.</p>
<p>Then, she was here. Sitting on a bed in a luxurious chamber aboard the Supremacy. Waiting, fully nude, for the inevitable.</p>
<p>She'd resigned herself to her duty to the First Order. The past 3 weeks had been nothing but injections, checkups, and medicines. Before this she was a soldier. A warrior. Capable of killing ten trained men in under a minute. Now she was just a <em>womb. </em>A pod for Ren to use and his children to inhabit. Instead of combat, her days were filled with sitting around and being optimized. Tracking ovulation times instead of kills. Fertility instead of power. That was her new worth.</p>
<p>The door slid open, and he stepped inside. There was a lack of his usual flair. He removed his helmet, allowing his black, slick hair to splay out on his sides, and placed it on a nearby table. Phasma sat idly, eyeing him down with the aim of a markswoman as he stripped down to an equally bare form. He caught a glance her way exactly seven times. His first was a simple flick of the eye. His last continued for a full three seconds, ample time for his cock to excite and swell. Finally, he ditched any illusion of elegance and stared her down fully, starting at her breasts and ending with her cunt.</p>
<p>"How many?", he asked, eyes planted on the slight protrusion on her stomach.</p>
<p>"Three, sir. Doctor confirmed this morning." Three eggs. Three new soldiers for the order. Three new warriors for the sith. Three new lives she would have to carry.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?", he stated crisply. She replied with a simple nod, and he approached her. She had a moment of panic and doubt. She had known this would happen since the ghastly message had arrived, but now it was <em>real. </em>She hardened her will, and laid back. He lumbered onto the bed, arms and legs creeping forwards, more and more into her territory until any semblance of her personal space disappeared. The bed the two laid on was extravagant. Soft. Perfect. Any other usage of it would be one of the most relaxing experiences possible. This, however, was not. Ren took his cock in hand, and slowly, surely, aligned it with her lubricated slit. She was not wet by choice, but rather her own ritual beforehand. Cream on the skin and lubricant slowly and methodically coating her vagina slick. All this not for her pleasure, of course, but his. For a moment, his facade shuddered. He was nervous. Unprepared. <em>My god</em>, Phasma ruminated, <em>he's a virgin. </em>Then, the stoic persona returned, and he slowly began to push his cock inside of her.</p>
<p>He paused halfway through, savoring the feeling of penetration. A whisper of a smile tinged his mouth, and he proceeded to sheath himself fully inside. His dick was slightly above average, and fit perfectly. Phasma silently winced as his cock awkwardly bumped against her cervix, neither hard nor gentle. He sat there for a moment, before pulling back and sliding in oncemore. His hands lay on the sheets next to her hips, knees laying behind her spread legs. He wasn't afraid to touch her, more... cautious. As he began to reach a stroking rhythm, he crept closer and closer to her. His hands slowly moved to her body, sending a wave of alarm through her as they began to lightly grasp her side and lean in deeper, lying fully on top of her. Her eyes were slanted away from his own gaze, but she could feel him looking down at her. Slowly, despite a gnawing want to do anything but, she locked her eyes with his own. His steady thrusts faltered slightly as she did so, and he noticed for the first time that he was looking at her. He tore his eyes down to her breasts, a locale that at this point was somehow less awkward than her face. His right hand slowly creeped along her skin and climbed the hill of fat, letting his thumb rest upon the nub of flesh that crested it. Slowly, he began to draw a slight circle around it, a move Phasma mistook for an attempt to pleasure her somehow, as if that was in any way his intent for all of this. Then, he squeezed her tit in his hand, flesh giving way underneath his grasp. He didn't say anything, but the slight increase in frequency and the wandering strokes of his left hand made his newfound comfort with her body quite clear. He bowed his head in deep, letting his dark hair fall upon her face. She closed her eyes, and sank into the rhythm. </p>
<p>She felt some pleasure as his cock speared in and out smoothly, that was undeniable. Still, the feeling dominating her now was dullness. Not boredom, but a simple sensation of wanting the events currently occurring to be over with. She hardly moved as she felt him plunge deep within her and slide himself out. </p>
<p>Then, suddenly, he stopped. Her eyes shot open. A brief shock ran through her as she wondered if he had already came, if the impregnation she knew was to come of this had suddenly arrived so early. But there was nothing; His cock sat still inside of her, halfway sheathed. He turned his face to her own, and stared for a moment. His eyes were full of power, a greedy courage having entirely replaced his nervousness as he claimed more and more of her body. She steeled her face. No emotions ran through it, which was enough to show him her disinterest. He let his dissatisfaction express itself through a subtle shift in his eyebrows. He wanted her to feel something from this, clearly, and yet she defied him with a profound nothing. That wouldn't do. There was a moment of concentration. Phasma could tell he was using his powers on her, but didn't resist. She let the command take root in her mind and felt her arms moving, half from his wishes and half from her defeat. Slowly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his back. He smirked, and started pounding her pussy, hard and fast. His hips bucked against her, slamming his length deep inside of her every time. He moved his hands down, letting himself be anchored by her arms as he put his fingers to her clitoris and awkwardly began to move against it with rapid speed. A skilled hand could make her cum in seconds, but he was far from it. It felt good, but bland. There was nothing behind each feverish stroke, nothing but the false assumptions of what would make a woman cum. She felt a tinge of pride amongst her submission. Even with her arms wrapped around him and his cock pistoning inside her, he couldn't force her pleasure. She bit her lip slightly, and suddenly realized that his rhythm was faltering. A barely detectable error within his mechanical fucking that she had been waiting to notice.</p>
<p>He was going to cum.</p>
<p>With that, her mind shot back to the full weight of what was happening. He was going to cum. Inside of her. Unprotected. While she was at the most fertile she could scientifically be.</p>
<p>He was going to <em>breed</em> her. </p>
<p>Her body wanted to resist. It wanted to say no, or to throw him off, or to somehow prevent his load from winding up inside of her. But her mind knew that it was already too late. The best she could do was accept it with a stoic dignity. He lifted his hand from his futile attempts at clitoral stimulation, and then suddenly squeezed it in the air as Phasma felt a pressure on the very lifeforce within her .</p>
<p>Pleasure, undeniable pleasure ran through her entire body in an instant, and she felt herself gasp. She tried to take it back, clamping her mouth shut, but it was too late. Ren let himself smile, and sheathed himself within her as deep as he could go.</p>
<p>He leaned downwards and kissed her as her vagina clenched and spasmed around his dick. He came alongside her, at first a small spudge of cum before more and more jetted outwards with every throb. He closed his eyes as her pussy milked the semen out of him, hands cupped around her face. She continued to stare. It wasn't shock that transfixed her, but the opposite. Acceptance. A dull pain like a butter knife placed in ones spleen. A slow, steady, consistent resignment as her mind gave up fighting her body. It was finally over.</p>
<p>Ren pulled his lips away and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, laying on top of her as his last few bursts of sperm spat against her uterus. She took her arms off of him, and laid them at her side. He sat in her for a minute. He could've said it was so the sperm would take or some other nonsense, but they both knew he just wanted to stay inside of her a bit longer. Finally, he pulled his shrinking and limp cock out, and stood off the bed. She began to move when his hand suddenly landed firmly on her chest and gently pushed her back down.</p>
<p>"Wait," he commanded, before opening the drawer and pulling out a small, phallic object. One hand on her breast, he slowly slid it inside of her. "Can't let any of it go to waste, can we?" he said with the same wry smile. He kneaded her breast softly with his free hand, landing a lascivious gaze upon it. before Phasma could not wait any longer.</p>
<p>"Is that all, sir?" She asked him, with the voice of a soldier. Steeled. Clean. Crisp.</p>
<p>He nodded. "Thank you for your assistance, Captain Phasma." And with that, he began to dress himself oncemore. He began to walk out of the room before finally stopping, and turning to face her. "I do hope we can continue our collaboration on this project." With that, he slid the door open and left her there.</p>
<p>She waited until he was gone, and began to weep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was pretty fucked up, NGL. Next chapter will focus on the actual pregnancy part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>